


龙骑同人－牙真（城户兄弟）：钥匙链-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	龙骑同人－牙真（城户兄弟）：钥匙链-时生总是来晚一步

龙骑同人－牙真（城户兄弟）：钥匙链-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6971a06)

[ 47](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6971a06)

### [龙骑同人－牙真（城户兄弟）：钥匙链](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6971a06)

城户真一看着身侧和自己一样的面孔无奈的叹了一口气，自己的双胞胎弟弟城户真二睡得很熟。不光靠在自己肩上，嘴巴都要滴出来口水来了，可他没有特意要躲开对方的念头。

他们此时在长途公车上，为了赶去邻镇那里买第一天新发售的游戏。

“喂，真二，要到了…”真一侧头看向肩头的弟弟。因为头发挡着他看不清表情，但从那窗外光线下的浓密睫毛的节奏来看对方的确还没醒。

之前为了不让阳光刺激到熟睡的弟弟，真一好心的拉上了大巴的窗帘，可是好天气还是让薄窗帘招架不住。

真一不想特意吵醒弟弟，可是看着越来越近的目的地他别无选择。只好动了动肩膀颠醒小懒虫，“真二，到了。”

“嗯…”迷迷糊糊就应了声音的真二睁开眼睛做起来，大大打哈欠的脸感觉很不可靠。但随后他拉开帘子看到风景时露出来的笑容，让人轻易感觉到那份纯真的温柔。

“大哥，看！是海！”真二和外表一样开心的指着窗外阳光下波光粼粼的水面。虽然只是早出生了一分钟，可真一毕竟还是哥哥。

但他们性格截然相反，弟弟温柔善良，哥哥却暴躁淘气。让大人头疼的真一在弟弟眼里依旧是最可靠的哥哥，他们感情好到出乎意料。

虽然真一并没有要仗着那早出生的一分钟要求显示自己哥哥的地位，但真二还是尊称他为“大哥”。问到为什么要这样叫，得到的也只是“大哥就是大哥啊”的说法。

“好想和爸爸他们一起来游泳！”真二重新坐好以后回头对自己哥哥感慨道。他们现在小学五年级，正是暑假时间，有大把时间。

“这种去游泳池不也一样么。”真一一点也没心动。

“那不一样吗，海很大很宽，还有海浪和沙滩，水还是咸的。”

“笨蛋，谁都知道。”

真二被说成笨蛋也是常有的事，但他没从反应都是嘟着嘴沉默一会，拿上恢复精力。“到了！”因为到站的广播，真二瞬间精神起来。

这次的游戏分了《金版》和《银版》两个故事线，但城户兄弟自然有自己的小主意。只要用过年攒下来的压岁钱，一人买金一人买银那么他们就都能玩了。

“真二跟紧了，不要迷路了啊。”真一一手拿着从老爸那里要到的地图，另一手握着从杂志上剪下来的游戏发售广告地址，小大人一样嘱咐弟弟。

“我知道了。大哥也不要把我当小孩子！”真二自然不甘心，争着要去帮着看地图。

可被真一却避开来，“你本来就是小孩子啊。”

“你也是小孩子啊！”

“比你大一点，”其实被弟弟认作可靠的大哥，偶尔也会不由自主做出来幼稚的行为。好吧，收回前面的话，他偶尔在这种争斗上还是会撑起大哥的样子教训弟弟，但是真二竟然没注意过。

“才一分钟…我们都11岁。”

“好了，再吵下去才是小孩子，”真一摆着架子咧嘴笑笑，环视了一眼陌生的大街。“再不走，那里就要排大队了。”

但真一一边死撑脸的要自己找，可对于两个小学生来讲这实在是太困难了，最后还是找人问了路甚至被最后一个人带着去了。

按理是他们两个人以“要六年级所以是大孩子，一起结伴更安全，而且只是去临镇随意也是锻炼”的理由来说服父母的，这样让两个都内心有点小固执的他们觉得很丢脸。

因为路上耽误的时间，销售队伍已经排了起来。

《金版》和《银版》分两个队伍，这就是很难买齐两个的原因。但城户家的双胞胎才不会注意到现实买卖的残酷，他们早就分配好。

“我去买金版，大哥就去银版的队伍吧！”真二一边叫着一边跑去了金版队伍的队尾。

真一双手插在牛仔裤裤兜里站在了银版队伍最后。

时而有人看看他们兄弟俩，每个队伍都有一个，如此相似的外貌让人觉得很可爱。不过一个是睁大眼睛神采奕奕的期待表情，另一个则是臭着脸探着头瞪着前方好似等着目标的小狼崽。

金版的队伍进度比较快，先买到游戏的真二站在了一边等着真一。这次不光拿到了游戏，还有免费赠的人物钥匙环和海报。真二对着真一做了一个手势便去了洗手间。

真二看到一个带着孩子的妇女站在洗手间门边上表情很不安，“阿姨，你怎么了？”真二和往日一样很容易就担心起来别人的事情，便上前询问。

原来是妇女要去洗手间，但是提供给家庭的洗手间临时坏了，她需要去普通的女厕所可是没人帮她照看婴儿车。真二很果断的就说自己可以帮忙照看，反正只是一会时间，妇女说着“小朋友将来一定很可靠，谢谢啦”便匆匆去了厕所。

“将来很可靠啊…”回味着那句话，真二握紧双肩的双肩包带子痴痴的笑起来。

可没想到婴儿的小脸一皱，不知道是因为感知到母亲不在，还是因为饿了，总之哼哼唧唧一副要哭起来的样子。

“呃呃？！不要哭啊…怎么办啊！”按照小婴儿的样子，真二也分不清时男孩还是女孩，他慌慌张张的看看周围，却不知道如何开口。他突然对着孩子做鬼脸，甚至拉着那双小手来回摇，但婴儿似乎脸皱的更厉害了。

真二吓坏了，他觉得后面这样一定是自己造成的，大概吓到婴儿了吧。但是他也不敢放婴儿在这里，也不敢随便交给别人，于是一步都不敢离开。真一也不在，他也没有联系的东西，更不可能冲进女厕所喊孩子的妈妈回来。

“那个...那个啊…你妈妈很快就回来了。我不是坏人，所以你不要哭…”真二努力拉扯嘴角给婴儿展示笑容，说着安慰的话，但婴儿那里听得懂。

“他要哭了，你不做点什么吗？”一个同样稚嫩的声音传过来，算不上责备，而是一种稳重提议的感觉。

真二回过头，一位和自己年龄差不太多的男孩站在身后，目光在婴儿和自己脸上来回徘徊。那是一张有点和年龄不太符的形象，虽然和真一一样感觉回装小大人，但他确实很稳重很懂礼貌的那种好学生形象。

“我也不知道该怎么办，我逗他但是他似乎更加要哭了，”虽然对方不是在教训自己，可真二还是不知所措，更何况被不认识的同龄人看到觉得非常丢脸。弄的真二满脸委屈。

“虽然我也不知道，不过可以试试这样，”虽然和男孩无关，可男孩还是很认真的思考，真二真不知道那股认真劲从哪里来了。

只见男孩从兜里掏出来钥匙，大概是家门钥匙吧，上面挂着一个简单的钥匙链，一看就是买东西时给的赠品。男孩子用钥匙链在婴儿面前晃动，钥匙链和钥匙碰撞发出声响，同时在商场灯光下反射出来金属光泽。婴儿眼睛都看直了，伸着小手一副要拿的样子，嘴角不由笑起来。

“这样就好了，你可以试试，”男孩把钥匙在真二面前晃了起来。

这的确是好办法，真二想到刚才收到的角色钥匙链于是拿了出来。但没想到手一滑掉在了地上滑动，而且刚好被经过的路人踢到一下子滚进了摆设商品的柜台下面。

“啊！”真二心里咯噔一下，虽然他尝尝被真二和同学吐槽笨手笨脚。

刚要去追的时候，妇女就回来了，“小朋友谢谢你，对不起啊，刚才前面有两个人所以等了一下。麻烦你了。”

“没事，”真二赶紧站好，微笑着恭恭敬敬回应。

“好了，和小哥哥说再见，”妇女一边逗着婴儿，一边对真二道别，推着婴儿车离开。

回过神来，突然想到自己的钥匙链，真二赶紧回头去看。没想到看到刚才的那个男孩趴在柜台下面的地上帮他够钥匙链。真二赶紧也跑过去，两个人都没多说什么，真二也趴下来，彼此两个人头顶头一起往里伸着手。

不过滚得不深，不一会那个男孩第一个够到了钥匙链。

起身掸掸土，两个男孩第一次真真正正对上视线。

“喂！那个是我弟弟的钥匙链，你不要随便拿！”真一的声音突然怒气冲冲的插入两人之间，真二吃惊的看过去，发现自己的大哥正一路跑过来。

不多解释，真一过来后一把把钥匙链从男孩手里抽走，并狠狠瞪过去。虽然男孩也吃惊不小，但是没说什么。

“不要随便拿别人的东西，如果想要，就自己去排队！”真一嘴不停的叫到。

虽然是为了自己，但真二好担心。看来真一因为自己太慢了而来厕所找人，却恰好看到男孩拿着真二钥匙链的画面，按照他容易暴躁的性格，脑子一热什么都不想就误会了。

男孩什么也没说，只是瞪了回去。

“干什么啊？”在学校里早就出了名的坏学生的真一才不怕被瞪呢，尤其是同龄人，瞪得眼睛更大了。

男孩最后似乎认为眼前这个人是个没什么理论价值的家伙，叹口气转身就是离开。

“喂，不要走，难道你怕了——”真一刚要追就一把被真二拉住，“干吗啦！？”

“大哥你个笨蛋，不是这样！是我钥匙链掉了，他帮我捡到！”真二一脸认真生气的样子让真一一时招架不住，毕竟自己这个软软的弟弟很少这样。

等真二看过去的时候，男孩已经走了老远，他也不再追上去。叹口气责备的看回来，却看到大哥用每次敷衍错误的时候的表情大大咧咧的笑着。

“真是的….”真二无语。

瞬间把自己的错误跑去脑后，真一把钥匙链塞到了真二手里，又塞了几个巧克力。被问到从哪里来的时候，真一说刚才看到零时区有试吃的新品，于是他顺手拿了好几个。

“一下子拿那么多，那个阿姨会生气的吧？”真二再次无语。

“谁管啊，我是顾客试吃也没错！而且本来就是拿来免费吃的吗！”真一说的理所当然。

真不知道现在谁更成熟一点，虽然他们也就隔了一分钟。

回家的路上，这次轮到真一犯困了，他抱着书包迷迷糊糊。真二依旧坐在靠窗的位置上，看着外面之前错过的风景，时常会蹦出一句“好想去那里看看”或者“这个好漂亮”的句子。

一会后，真二肩头传来重量，发现真一枕着自己肩膀睡了过去。虽然是哥哥，但是画面就好像早上的那张颠倒过来了一般。

真二不在咕哝，生怕吵醒哥哥，他随手拉上了大巴的帘子。距离家还有好一段距离。

两个人的同款同色的书包上都挂着收到的钥匙链。  
  
  
  
  
［备注］  
［1. 此文涉及到官方SIC龙骑小说背景。在里面，龙牙是真司哥哥变身的。然后提到，以前真司叫真二，哥哥叫真一。哥哥暴躁，弟弟温柔，但是感情很好。而后来因为哥哥惹事被报复，因为双胞胎一样对方那群人却抓了真二，不过其实是为了引出来真一，真一为了保护弟弟死去。为了走出来阴影而改名叫真司，而小说里提到真一的时候，真司也是叫的“大哥”。因为看的是翻译，虽然百度百科说真一是弟弟，但是小说是说哥哥，而且按照取名字习惯，“一”和“二”也感觉真一是哥哥，我也就按照我的爱好决定对方式哥哥了。］  
［2. 文里提到的男孩其实是莲，但毕竟没提到名字，而且是那么小，见面会没印象也是正常的。至于性格，我也没想着现有的成年人设来设定，虽然努力带一点影子。毕竟我觉得人的性格会因为成长环境而有一定改变。回想原作里的回忆杀，莲对着女友笑着多么温柔开朗，所以他应该不是那种过于阴郁冷漠的性格，而是因为女友和战斗的事情才造成他现在的性格。但是人性格变动也不是轻易可以变动那么大的，因此我觉得正常时期的莲大概是对外人不太表露性格，但是因为极其认真而且有一定进取不甘落后的心里而让人觉得不好沟通，而且真会直白表达观点。不管他惹到的黑道小混混是他在战争期间性格突变而造成的，还是之前，我觉得那种直白的性格也容易惹到人。回到小时候的话，带上小孩子的感觉，应该是小大人，很认真做事所以让人觉得很可靠不过只是很会有自己的想法。如果各位读者不能接受，请见谅啦。］ 

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[城户真司](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E7%9C%9F%E5%8F%B8)[城户真一](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E7%9C%9F%E4%B8%80)[城户真二](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E7%9C%9F%E4%BA%8C)[城户兄弟](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E5%85%84%E5%BC%9F)[秋山莲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A7%8B%E5%B1%B1%E8%8E%B2)

评论(13)

热度(47)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://qinyue056.lofter.com/) [鱼念一夏](http://qinyue056.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    3. [](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) [暴食](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://guang41342.lofter.com/) [光](http://guang41342.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://mimimiaomiao813.lofter.com/) [mimimiaomiao813](http://mimimiaomiao813.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) [Lantolia](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://huanyushuangyi.lofter.com/) [莉榕晨](http://huanyushuangyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://huanyushuangyi.lofter.com/) [莉榕晨](http://huanyushuangyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://nuonier571.lofter.com/) [诺尼尔](http://nuonier571.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://cnwuxu.lofter.com/) [待葬之风](http://cnwuxu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) [丷花开半夏梦琉璃丶](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://liweiaier.lofter.com/) [利维艾尔](http://liweiaier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) [九歌](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) [九歌](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://tubakimei.lofter.com/) [椿蠢山_越休肝越佛](http://tubakimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) [假面](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://wusuowei254.lofter.com/) [无所谓](http://wusuowei254.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://xp-s-yell.lofter.com/) [砂城](http://xp-s-yell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://timeclock.lofter.com/) [游依奏](http://timeclock.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://asensenjiangjiu.lofter.com/) [阿森森](http://asensenjiangjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://ziyi2166.lofter.com/) [文月](http://ziyi2166.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://azcxearth.lofter.com/) [唯爱68号少年](http://azcxearth.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://tuziqiehei.lofter.com/) [白兔切黑](http://tuziqiehei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://marie15.lofter.com/) [marie15](http://marie15.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://m133217292201.lofter.com/) [深红](http://m133217292201.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://guangming134.lofter.com/) [guangming](http://guangming134.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://2864793811.lofter.com/) [律理律理](http://2864793811.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://lca5886369.lofter.com/) [全☆速☆前☆进☆](http://lca5886369.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://endleyobacahe.lofter.com/) [月岛流星](http://endleyobacahe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://stormzhuboluowuye.lofter.com/) [切瓜群众](http://stormzhuboluowuye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://ultramansixiahua.lofter.com/) [白银诗](http://ultramansixiahua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://sjzabl.lofter.com/) [對C字美男挊幻肢](http://sjzabl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://9892wuya.lofter.com/) [污鸦](http://9892wuya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) [山鬼](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    39. [](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) [山鬼](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://komeurchin.lofter.com/) [软白杂物库二号机。](http://komeurchin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://komeurchin.lofter.com/) [软白杂物库二号机。](http://komeurchin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    42. [](http://gannazuki-yua.lofter.com/) [😅](http://gannazuki-yua.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    43. [](http://gannazuki-yua.lofter.com/) [😅](http://gannazuki-yua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://truth-justice.lofter.com/) [乙醇](http://truth-justice.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    45. [](http://truth-justice.lofter.com/) [乙醇](http://truth-justice.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) [某桃的窝](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    47. [](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) [某桃的窝](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6872f2e)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_69e7636)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
